Mein Bruder
by Anorexic-Walrus666
Summary: A Little story I made With young Germany and Prussia. Sorry If anything is incorrect or if the characters are ooc. Human names used. one-shot


Mein Bruder  
hetalia axis powers  
Prussia x (young) Germany

Gilbert walks with his younger brother Ludwig who was running ahead of him. He smiles watching the little one run happily. They were on their way back to the house they shared, Germania had died maybe about a year ago so Gilbert looked after the younger one. Alone of course since Roderich and Elizaveta where busy with the Italian brothers.

"Hey Ludwig slow down a bit!" Gilbert yells as the younger one started to drift out of sight.

"Nein Bruder, you hurry up!" Ludwig says and runs back to him. He smiles and says

"Or are you not as awesome as you say you are?" Ludwig sticks his tongue out teasingly at his brother.

"Kesesese we'll see how awesome I am when I get home first!" Gilbert says then runs off in ahead of him

"Hey no fair!" Ludwig yells and starts chasing after him. Gilbert way to determined to win a simple race got there first as Ludwig followed after him. Ludwig pants quietly, he sees Gilbert already standing with a satisfied smirk and Ludwig pouts.

"That wasn't fair! you're bigger than me." Ludwig looks down disappointed " I wanted to make it first." Gilbert sighs, he hated seeing his little brother upset. He hated even more if he caused it.

"Hey how about we go get some sweets, would that make you feel better?" He asks. Luwig's face lit up and nodded. Gilbert smiles and walks into the house to the kitchen with Ludwig bouncing happily behind him. "Uh how about some Rote Grütze?" Ludwig nods and sits at the kitchen table kicking happily. Gilbert took out two bowls and set them at the table before scooping the sweet berry pudding into them.

"Danke bruder" Ludwig says, he digs in and eats as if he's never seen food before.

"Hey slow down before you make yourself sick." Gilbert says. Ludwig does taking smaller bites yet still managed to finnish first

"I win now bruder!" Ludwig cheers and giggles a little.

"Ja, but your still not as awesome as your big brother." Gilbert says and ruffles Lugwig's blonde hair before cleaning up. Ludwig yawns to tired to protest having his hair messed up. Gilbert picks him up and gets him ready for bed. "gute nacht." Gilbert says pulling the cover over him

"Gute nacht Bruder" Ludwig says yawning and closes his eyes. Gilbert leaves with a smile. It was night but Gilbert still went out having his boss stay by the house to keep an eye on Ludwig. As he walked he heard screaming and say a women run he stops her

"What happened?" He asks. The women points off into the distance hysterically

"T-the man! he can on a large ship and his looks sort of like a girl!" She screams before running off again. Gilbert sighs and pushes past a stampede of terrified Prussians. He heard a familiar laughing that made his blood boil

"Ohonhonhon! surrender to me!" He glares and run towards the voice belonging to the Frenchman he hated the most right now

"What are you doing here Francis?" He yells approaching the man in the flashy military uniform.

"Ah just a weak country. Conquering you will be very easy non? Ohonhonhon" Francis laughs again. Gilbert growls

"Like hell I'll surrender to some bearded loser in a cape!" Francis glares and draws his sword

"It's a cloak you albino narcissist!" Gilbert tried to remain his composure but on the inside he panicked. He was unarmed with an angry well armed french army before him.

"I'm not giving up without a fight! By morning my army will attack and you will leave my country alone." Gilbert says.

"Fine we'll be waiting here tomorrow morning, you know just so I have enough time to figure out what to do with all the captured Prussians." Francis says before he and his army go back to their ship and Gilbert back home.

-next moring-

Ludwig wakes up and sees his older brother tieing the laces to his military uniform.

"Bruder what are you putting those clothes on for?" Prussia stands up putting his swoard in the sheath and answers

"Just going into a little fight. I promise I will be back soon." He turns to leave and Ludwig grabs his jacket sleeve to stop him.

"Will you be okay Bruder?"

"Ja I will be Ludwig don't worry. No one can defeat the awesome Prussia!" He knees down to give his little brother a hug before leaving. He took Ludwig to Austria's house before leaving. A while passes and eventually they got news of what was going on with Prussia.

"Ludwig." Roderich says rising from his piano once hungary has told him what happened. "your brother is back from battle we can go see him now."

"Is he okay?" Ludwig asks nervously walking up to Roderich.

"Ja, he just needs to rest is all." Roderich says forcing a reassuring smile, trying to keep the little one from bursting into tears. As they walk back to Prussia and go to his room they see a badly wounded Gilbert laying in bed.

"Bruder?' Ludwig asks with tears forming in his eyes. He'd only seen him like this once but he was way to young to remember. Ludwig runs up to his bedside crying "Why are you all wrapped up and bleeding!"

"Shh, relax Ludwig I'm fine. I just got a little scratched up is all." Gilbert says and pets his head trying to calm him down. Roderich takes Ludwig to bed after he calms down. Later that night Ludwig runs into Gilbert's room

"B-bruder! I can't sleep I was to worried!" Gilbert picks him up and sets him in bed next to him.

"Calm down you don't have to worry about me. Like I told you I'm way too awesome to defeat." Ludwig smile and lays his head against him.

"Bruder when I become a country I'm gonna be really strong and protect you just like you protect me." Ludwig says with a smile. Gilbert smile and pets his head.

"Danke bruder. Ich Liebe dich"

"Ich liebe dich auch"

-The end-

nein- no

Danke- thank you

Ich liebe dich- I love you

Ich liebe dich auch- I love you too


End file.
